<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous by BlueEnhancers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536470">Nervous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers'>BlueEnhancers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Main focus is Kiyoka/Akane obviously while the other relationships are obvious/implied, Multi, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are worried that you won’t make a good parent, your friends talk with you and reassure you that everything will be fine.</p><p>(ft. A very baby Kendo, one of my own Fankids.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Kobashikawa Haruhiko/Otori Teruya, Implied Kurokawa Mikako/Mekaru Rei, Maki Kiyoka/Taira Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You nervously sigh as you pace back and forth, you don't know if you can do this. Obviously you love Kiyoka deeply and are more than overjoyed with the fact you're going to have a family with her. But..will you make a good mother? Considering the fact your own parents had never been around it made you worry somewhat. You never had good parental figures so would you even know what to do? </p><p>"Akane, are you alright? You've been pacing for the last few minutes now." Mikako asks with a bit of concern to her voice as she looks over at you from where she is sitting next to Rei on a couch.</p><p>"I'm fine, just thinking about how I want to raise my child. It's not like I haven't thought about it before. But what if I’m not fit out to be a mother?” You say while trying to keep your mind off of things.</p><p>Mikako’s eyes widen a bit as she slides an arm around Rei who’s head is resting on her wife’s shoulder as she focuses on an article she’s reading on her phone. “Is that so? Akane, I’m sure you’ll do just fine. You are your own person and everyone does things differently, plus everyone is bound to feel nervous when it comes to their first child.”</p><p>Rei nods in agreement as she continues to read the article.  "Yep, read an article a few days ago about a couple of first time mothers getting it wrong and they eventually got it right. It just takes time, Akane. Being a first time parent is hard at first.” Rei chimes in.</p><p>Mikako continues to smile at you encouragingly before playfully pinching the side of Rei’s face and giving her a quick kiss. “Aren’t you so smart, Rei. But she has a point, Akane. It’s hard at first but it’s worth it in the long run.” </p><p>You take a deep breath and exhale as you nod your head. "You're right." You reply, already knowing that they are. “I'm just a bit worried.”</p><p>“That’s completely understandable and valid.” Mikako replies. "But don't worry. Give it a few months, just keep talking to us if you need some support. We're all here to help in any way we can."</p><p>"Thank you, really." You say with a sigh.</p><p>With this encouragement, you feel slightly better about things. You're going to do this. You're going to be a mother and it's going to be amazing.</p><p>"I agree with ‘Kako over there! I’m sure yer’ gonna just do fine Akane. Any of us are glad to help if ya need it!!" Teruya says with a chuckle as she enters the room with a drink in each hand. Having left a few minutes earlier to get himself and Haruhiko something to drink, obviously. </p><p>"Babe, babe. Did they have the fruit punch.” Haruhiko waves from his seat</p><p>“Yeah!!” Teruya replies with a big smile, immediately going over to him and handing him the drink as they begin to talk. It seems Haruhiko said something only Teruya heard as he begins laughing and nearly spits out his drink when doing so.</p><p>“Wow, makes sense those two care more about a drink then about the situation at hand.” Rei playfully says as she puts her phone away.</p><p>"Hey leave ‘em be, let them enjoy their fruit punch." You say with a laugh.</p><p>"Well, I bet it’s pretty good." Mikako says with a playful roll of her eyes.</p><p>Momentarily, you look over at the two of them who are downing their drinks and are still laughing about something.</p><p>"Are you feeling any less nervous?" Mikako asks.</p><p>"Yeah, somewhat. I guess being with people I care about makes me feel more at ease, besides how could I not with you all around me." You reply.</p><p>"Aw, you're pretty nice to us. You should know better than anyone else that we would be glad to help in anyway we can."</p><p>"Thank you, really. I mean it."</p><p>“Miss Taira?” A voice calls out, it’s one of the doctors. "You're needed in room 208."</p><p>You give a quick nod of your head. Though before you leave with the doctor, Mikako and Teruya go over to you and both of them give you a supportive hug. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Akane.” Mikako says.</p><p>“Yeah!” We’ve got your back.” Teruya add ons, Haruhiko giving a thumbs up from his seat while Rei smiles. The two of them let go and step back. As you leave the room with the doctor who leads you down a hallway and towards the room that they mentioned. When you arrive, you see a man in a white coat sitting in a chair. He looks up at you as you enter and gives a quick nod. He then leaves with the other doctor as they discuss something, with a turn of your head you meet Kiyoka's gaze as you step inside the room and shut the door.</p><p>"K-Kiyoka!"</p><p>"Shh, honey-bun." She says with a tired smile, obviously holding a baby in her arms.</p><p>"I-is..Is that.."</p><p>"Her? Yes. Akane, this is Kendo.”</p><p>You feel your heartrate increase as you step forward and look at the infant in her arms. Clasping your hands together nervously.</p><p>"W-well, what do you think?" Kiyoka softly asks.</p><p>"She's beautiful...” You mutter, almost speechless. This is your baby, your child. Oh my god..</p><p>"Yeah, she is. You want to hold her?"</p><p>"A-Are you sure?! W-What if I hurt her or drop her?”</p><p>Kiyoka gives a gentle smile and nods. "I know you'll do fine. Here, take her."</p><p>With that, you reach out your arms and Kiyoka hands the baby to you. She then lays back with a tired sigh as she closes her eyes. You stand still and look at the infant in your arms, she seems so small. So fragile. There's something special and unique about holding your own child for the first time, you can't quite put your finger on it though. You just feel a certain bond with her. You gently poke one of her little hands and she scrunches her face up before opening her eyes, oh, oh..they are such a pretty shade of blue just like Kiyoka's.  You lean down and gently kiss her on her forehead. </p><p>“I'm so glad you're finally here.” The emotion in your voice is clear, yeah. You might cry, not tears of sadness but of joy. Kendo stretches, or well makes an attempt to as much as a baby can. Her tiny fingers grasp your thumb on your right hand as you sigh.</p><p>"I promise..I'm going to give you everything I never had."  You know that's true. You don't know what the future holds but you have to do your best to ensure the future of this child.<br/>Kendo probably doesn't even understand those words as she gives you a toothless smile, one of those sweet innocent ones that babies always make. You take a deep breath as a few tears escape your eyes. "Mama loves you so much already, Kendo." </p><p>You hear a chuckle from Kiyoka as she looks at you. You quickly wipe the tears from your eyes and give a smile, though a tear still escapes down your cheek. You don't even care though. You lean down and meet her lips with yours in a kiss as the both of you hold your child. When you finally pull away, she stretches again and grabs at your finger. You give a light chuckle as you take your finger back. Kendo seeming a bit upset about it as she seemingly pouts.</p><p>"She'll grow out of that stage in a few months."</p><p>"Kiyoka, she's so precious..."</p><p>"Agreed.." Kiyoka sighs.</p><p>You're over the moon right now, this couldn't have gone any better. The others will be able to come in soon but right now you're just reveling in the company of your wife and your darling newborn. What the future holds, you'll worry about then. Right now you just want to enjoy your time with your family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>